Let's Make History
by Kawaii-Dezuuto
Summary: Basically just a retelling of Pokemon with Ash being smarter, stronger, and wanting to be Pokemon researcher. All the while, on his adventure he has the job of babysitting Gary. Watch as he goes on an adventure to discover more Pokemon while simultaneously training Gary to be the very best trainer in Kanto. (Note: This may have shonen-ai, but you will have to squint.)


**Chapter 1**

Ash did a double take, praying to Arceus that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. Unfortunately, Arceus would not shed even the slightest bit of mercy on him today- just like all the other days before. Actually, it's a wonder why he still looked to the unreliable Pokémon for help.

Still, he just couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He considered himself a pretty good person overall, with his faults like everybody else but not particularly bad. However, standing in the front of his Pokémon class board and reading the pairings, he couldn't help wonder if he had somehow offended someone's mother in a past life.

Because of the recent disturbances and rise of crime from a criminal organization called Team Rocket, students who're going to become trainers are forced to team up with another student on their journey. Ash didn't really mind- this is a lie, he minded plenty- but the person he was paired with just had to be _him._

 _Him_ is in fact one Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson and arguably the most annoying human being to walk the earth.

Ash didn't have anything against him. In fact, he avoided everyone in his class. The only one he actually talked to was the teacher, but that didn't really count. In his defense, he just didn't want to be a part of the class dramas. He was more interested in his apprenticeship with Professor Oak and his Pokémon.

As luck would have it, his peaceful days were coming to a swift and painful end. He glanced around, using his aura to guide the other student's consciousness away from him. This was basically how he managed to go 5 years in trainer school without getting noticed. He was still eternally thankful that Riolu taught him the trick.

The trick wouldn't do him any good now, though. If he was traveling with the most narcissistic and egotistical man in the world, then he had to be alert because that attitude was a magnet for trouble.

As he looked around the classroom, watching some kids groan at their partner and others rejoice, his eyes landed on Gary Oak. Ash was surprised when said Oak was staring right back at him. That was odd. Ash manipulated his aura again, but Gary was still staring at him, a pensive look on his face.

Ash flushed, realizing that the constant staring could be considered creepy and quickly averted his eyes. He was relieved when the bell sounded. Snatching his satchel, he hurriedly left the trainer school and ran all the way to his house.

It was when he finally reached his front porch and greeted his Mom when he realized he'd forgotten his journal on his desk.

"What do I do?! That journal has all my field notes, training regimes, and ideas for new recipes!" Pikachu and Riolu, who had been ignoring Ash during his tirade, perked up when they heard 'recipes.'

"I could go get it for you," Riolu offered. He was the more responsible one out of the two.

Ash gave him a grateful grin, but shook his head. "No, it's okay. I have them all in here," he said pointing at his head. "I just didn't want anyone to see it. It's really fine, and I'm sure that teacher has it."

Pikachu tilted his head and said, "Well, in that case, just forget about it. Your teacher will either give it back to your Mom later, or throw it in the trash like she does to the other forgotten items."

Ash raised a brow at Pikachu's nonchalant attitude but let it go. The electric mouse Pokémon was right, anyway. He shouldn't have anything to worry about…

So why is he?

-break-

The next day, Ash left at the break of dawn to Professor Oak's laboratory. Pikachu was still half asleep on his shoulder, and Riolu had made himself comfortable in his arms.

As he made his way down the dirt path, Ash wondered what started Pokémon he'd be receiving. The Professor had hinted that it was special somehow, but all Ash could think about was his unfortunate pairing with the Professor's grandson.

When he reached the lab, he was surprised to see Gary waiting for him. He straightened from his leaning on the wall and crossed his arms. "Took you long enough," he said, turning and entering through the glass doors. He didn't even say anything about the 2 Pokémon Ash had on him.

Ash frowned in confusion, but followed after the older male. Professor Oak looked up from the papers he was reading and grinned broadly when he saw them. "So you guys are paired together? That's wonderful," he said, motioning them to come over.

As they neared the table, Ash wondered aloud why there was only one Pokeball on the table. Professor Oak laughed loudly before saying, "That Pokémon is for Gary." Gary raised a brow and picked the Pokeball up.

"What about him?"

Ash tried not to smack himself in the head. He should've known. "Are you giving me the rare Pokémon egg you received from Sinnoh yesterday? You are, aren't you. I'm tired of doing your job old man," he scowled. At the sound of 'egg,' Pikachu and Riolu fully awoke and looked up at the Professor excitedly.

Gary was gaping at the way Ash addressed his grandfather, but Professor Oak just laughed loudly again.

"Show more respect towards me, you brat," he scolded fondly. "And besides, I know you were dying for me to let you have the egg ever since you found out."

Ash huffed, turning away so that they wouldn't see his face flush. So the Professor knew.

"What egg?"

Ash looked at Gary's curious expression and said, "I trust you already know that I'm originally from the Sinnoh region. Well, I still keep in touch with the Professor there, and he and Professor Oak have been working together every now and then. Yesterday, he sent Professor a rare egg they found during one of their research trips."

Gary turned to Professor Oak. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" He seemed indifferent, but Ash could see the hurt in his eyes.

Professor Oak didn't seem to notice it, though, and said, "Ash wants to be a Pokémon researcher in the future, and you want to be the best trainer in the world. I just assumed that you didn't care about what I did so I didn't say anything."

Ash jumped in before the conversation could transform and asked, "So where's the egg?"

Professor Oak left to his office for a few second before coming back with an egg in an incubator. It was beautiful, with two silver hoops on the sides. Ash placed Riolu onto his other shoulder and gently took it into his hands.

"I think I know what kind of Pokémon it is," he said, running his aura over the egg in a soothing manner, and smiling softly at the happiness he felt radiating off of it.

"How would you know?" Gary sneered, glaring at him. "You were only average in our class, anyway. I was at the top. Shouldn't I be the one who knows about foreign Pokémon more than you?"

Ash held the egg closer when he felt its distress. "Please calm down," he scolded. "Pokémon eggs are especially sensitive to the emotions of those around it. You should know, top-of-the-class." Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and sent a warning spark towards Gary.

Gary went quiet for a moment before a huge smirk made its way to his face. "Battle me. If you win, I'll respect you. But if you lose, then the egg is mine."

Professor Oak, who had been watching them quietly until now, decided it was time to step in. "Gary, you don't know what you're talking about-."

"No, he does," Ash sighed. "If I paid more attention to others, I would've seen this coming. It explains a lot."

"What does?"

"Your inferiority complex. I should've known. That's why you could see me- because you were conscious of me. You think I'm better than you, even though your grades are better and you're more popular."

Gary opened his mouth to say something, but Ash cut him off.

"And now your grandfather pays more attention to me than you. Listen here," Ash took a step towards Gary. "You can envy all you want, but you'll never reach me if you continue standing around and doing nothing about it. With this battle, I don't want your respect. I want your word."

Ash spun around and walked towards the exit. "Stop glaring at my back- hurry and catch up to me."

-break-

Ash looked across the field to Gary, who was still glaring at him. Professor Oak stood to the side, flag in hand, a resigned look on his face. "This will be a one-on-one battle. Switching Pokémon is not allowed, and the first one to faint is the loser."

Ash looked down towards Riolu and Pikachu, both of which were fawning over the egg and not paying attention. "Guys," he sighed. "There's a battle taking place. Any one of you wants to, I don't know, join?"

Riolu jumped up at the chance to prove himself. "I'm tired of fighting the same weak Pokémon in Route 1. Finally, a real battle!"

Ash rolled his eyes and said, "Riolu, I choose you."

Gary took out his Pokéball and released Eevee. "Eevee, use Tackle!"

"Riolu, wait for her to come close and then use Force Palm to accelerate her towards the tree."

Riolu nodded, waiting until Eevee was close enough before dodging. His palm glowed and, before Eevee could land, he hit her. She flew straight towards the tree and crashed painfully against it.

"Eevee, get up," Gary yelled, worry evident in his voice.

Ash smiled when he saw the Pokémon slowly getting to her feet, pain evident in her face but unwilling to fail her new trainer. "Just a little more! Eevee, use Tackle again!"

Ash watched as the Eevee closed in. "Riolu, use her power against her."

Riolu nodded in affirmative. When Eevee was within arm's reach, Riolu placed a glowing palm over her head and pushed her towards the ground. Eevee was immediately unconscious, swirls in her eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle. Ash is the winner of this match."

Riolu bounded over to Ash, jumping into his outstretched arms. "Good job out there! I'll lower the pace for tomorrow's training so you can rest."

Pikachu flinched when he heard that and quickly began to regret not volunteering to battle.

Placing Riolu down, Ash walked towards the unconscious Eevee. Gary was already there, holding her in his arms and apologizing.

"Let me see her," Ash said, reaching out towards her.

Gary handed her over reluctantly. "You better not hurt her anymore," he warned. Ash just smiled, happy that Gary cared so much for her even when they'd just met.

He wasn't so bad after all.

Gathering a sufficient amount of aura into his palm, he began running it over her injuries. Gary watched in awe as the scrapes and bruises disappeared.

Eevee woke up feeling amazing and warm, yipping happily when she saw Ash. "You healed me? Are you an Aura Guardian?"

"In training," he corrected, handing her back to Gary.

The Eevee continued to stare at him in awe for a bit before turning to her trainer and saying, "I don't feel so bad anymore. You were dumb to think we stood a chance against an Aura Guardian. An Aura Guardian! I can't believe it…"

Ash ignored her and looked up at Gary. "You suck at battling. It seems you've forgotten that a good grade doesn't make the trainer. You have potential though. I'm actually kinda excited to see how far you'll go."

Turning to Professor Oak, he bowed. "Thank you for indulging my childishness. I'll make sure to take care of your precious grandson, and I'll see to it personally that he makes it to the top."

He straightened up and grinned. The Professor just sighed again.

Ash grabbed his bag, placing the incubator inside, and bent down so that Riolu and Pikachu could climb to his shoulders. Turning to Gary, who was still gaping, he grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the general direction of Route 1.

"I'll call you when we reach the Pokémon Center in the next town!"

-break-

Gary stared down at the bowl full of steaming beef stew.

"What?"

Ash rolled his eyes and shoved it into his hands. "We could make it to Pewter later. Right now, you need to train your Eevee so you don't face an embarrassing defeat when you reach the Gym."

Gary started rambling in outrage that there was no way he would lose, and that Ash should just mind his own business.

Ash tuned him out, instead placing a bowl of Pokéfood in front of Eevee. She took a small bite before her eyes widened and she began massacring the bowl.

"This is so good," she managed to get out, bits of Pokéfood flying out of her mouth. Pikachu and Riolu were eating theirs in a much more leisure manner.

Ash went to his bag and took out the incubator. He sent another pulse to the egg, and laughed warmly when it pulsed back.

"What are you doing?" Ash turned to see Gary staring down at him. His plate was empty, so he assumed that the older was done eating.

"I'm communicating with him," he explained, sending another pulse full of warmth.

Gary gave him a weird look before settling down beside him. "Hey… about what you said to me after I challenged you to a battle…"

Ash gave him a curious glance, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I was… arrogant. I was so sure I'd win, but then you beat me so easily… And then that promise you made to Grandpa…" Gary took a deep breath and turned to Ash. Resolve burned in his eyes and Ash couldn't help but grinning.

"I'll be the very best, like no one ever was. But I don't think I can do it without you. Right now, anyway. But don't get me wrong! I'm asking for help now, but I'll definitely catch up to you one day!"

Ash couldn't stop the joyful laugh that bubbled up his throat if he tried. He was proud, if that made any sense. He was always worried that the Oak line would be wasted, but those worries were blown away now.

Ash looked at Gary straight in the eyes and said, "I can't wait."

-break-

"So, are you going to tell me how you can speak to Pokémon? Or how you healed Eevee? Or how you can communicate with the egg? Or how come no one else but the teacher and I could notice you in class?"

Ash raised a hand to stop Gary's questions. "Gary please, I've answered 32 of your questions already. It's late and I'm tired. _Please,_ can this wait until tomorrow morning?"

"No."

Ash wanted to cry. Why him, Arceus, why him?


End file.
